<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling Dreams by Atom1050</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497270">Feeling Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atom1050/pseuds/Atom1050'>Atom1050</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lul, what’s a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atom1050/pseuds/Atom1050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you dream? In desire? In warmth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogecto/gifts">incogecto</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I dream there is a richness<br/>
To be desired, concurred, consumed<br/>
By you, your being, and essence<br/>
Unsure where I end or you begin, but feeling it<br/>
Feeling that fullness of you overtaking me<br/>
My senses, blurred lost for a moment then<br/>
Alight and overpowering me.<br/>
Bliss bright, stretching me thin as you do</p><p>It is bitter, awaking broken<br/>
And away from you.<br/>
The pain is sharp, unwanted not<br/>
Warm as your grip on my throat<br/>
Pulling me from myself and worries<br/>
Or stinging flesh rendered ripe by you hand<br/>
No this has no pleasure or comfort<br/>
Broken inward but holding on</p><p>Mind sharp with body weak, destroyed<br/>
Playing are the dreams of you when awake<br/>
Feeling the exploration of your touch<br/>
Curling in wait to break the surface<br/>
Right on the edge for you<br/>
Now there is no feeling the softness<br/>
Or any feeling at all just limp existence</p><p>Repair not foreseen<br/>
Just your embrace of me<br/>
To feel that embrace with all of me<br/>
Not just a broken half</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first poetry posted publicly in almost 10 years sorry if not up to scratch but someone dusted that bone off for me and it’d be a shame to not use it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>